


hold me while you wait

by bianca_marie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm really sorry, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Sad, bye, fall of kagehina, fall of kuroken, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianca_marie/pseuds/bianca_marie
Summary: "hold me while you wait", kageyama added while wearing a fake smile, trying to comfort the worrying older boy, "why?" hinata looked at him while holding his arms, making kageyama look at him with a questioning face, "why are you being so nice?" hinata added making Kageyama's eyes widen at the sudden question, "because that's what friend's do?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	hold me while you wait

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story is basically trash but continue reading because I want to know what y'all think, like I said at my first story, I am just a beginner so i am sorry if there is typographical error's or some shits.
> 
> Btw the story title is inspired by Lewis Capaldi's song called "Hold me while you wait"

Kageyama woke up early in the morning, expecting a call from a very specific someone

it is currently Friday, February 13, 5:30 in the morning

_ring ring_

two ring's is all it take for kageyama to answer the call, specially when it's this someone

"kageyama are you ready?!" an energetic young man spoke through the phone, making kageyama put a smile on his face 

"yes boke let's meet at the park near the school" a calm kageyama answered hiding the smile his face has

hinata hummed in response ending the call

the blue eyed young boy grabbed his stuff and quickly head outside towards the park 

\--

"took you long enough" hinata said giggling making kageyama scoff

"let's go?" kageyama just replied, "last one to head towards the gym has to buy the other one meat buns" hinata said before dashing off

"hey! that's not fair you got the head start" kageyama yelled while running 

"I got here first" the oranged hair boy said smiling, making kageyama suffer on hiding his smile

"alright alright I'll buy you meat buns" the younger said in defeat, not wanting to fight 

Kageyama's response made hinata smile, making kageyama fall in love once again

\--

"you guys are here early again?" sugawara said sighing but not surprised

"do you have the key suga-san?" hinata said looking at suga after spiking the ball kageyama just setted 

"yeah suga-san it's a little bit hard playing in the front of the gym" kageyama said "it's a bit tight" kageyama said softly not wanting anyone to pity him or be scared of him

suga scoffed while taking out the gym keys off his pocket, making the two smile in happiness, suga opened the gym door, creating kageyama and hinata ran through the door 

kageyama quickly get's a ball and set, knowing hinata would always be there

 _the amount of trust they have to each other_ , Sugawara thought

.

.

after a few minutes the whole team arrives seeing hinata and kageyama practicing

\--

"do you have plans for tomorrow?" kageyama shoots a question to hinata right after practice, daichi and asahi know's what's going on but keep walking their way out

"uh yeah I think?" hinata answered shyly, making kegeyama stood in shock, "why?" the older boy added, "n-nothing, what are you doing tomorrow?" kageyama answered trying not to stutter

"I'm going out with kenma-san, he's going back to America on Monday and not sure when to come back so I want to see him before he'll leave" hinata answered joyfully, making kageyama frown a little, "oh is the king jealous?" tsukushima butted in on their conversation making hinata and kageyama look at him, "didn't I told you to stop calling me "king?"" kageyama said frustrated, making Tsukishima leave with a grin on his face

kageyama looked at hinata who look's like he's going to ask a lot of questions, "let's go buy you some meat buns" kageyama said causing hinata to snap back to reality, smiling and nodding.

"uh kageyama I'm going to head home now" hinata said making kageyama to look at him with a questioning look, "I need some sleep, I need to go to tokyo early in the morning" Hinata added to clear the situation

"take care then" Kageyama said with a weak voice but strong enough for hinata to hear, hinata just hummed in response, smiled and took his way off

* * *

_February 13 (_ _Friday)_

_10:00 am_

"Kuroo, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Kenma asked calmly, "oh sorry I asked Alisa to go out with me tomorrow, I'll go out with you on sunday" Kuroo on the other line answered, Kenma sigh and hummed before ending the call

 _I guess Alisa can have him for a while,_ Kenma thought, he really wants to go out with kuroo, especially on valentines day besides he needs to go back to America on Monday, he really want's to spend his last day's in Japan with the person he's inlove with

Kenma didn't want to be lonely at valentines so he decided to ask his bestfriend to go with him, hinata need's to know he's going out of country as well

_rin-_

Hinata picked up without even completing a ring, kenma was surprised he picked up that early but he didn't really mind

"Shōyō?" kenma said making sure that its shōyō who picked up not natsu, "KENMAAAA!" an energetic greeting greets kenma making him smile a little, "whyy?" hinata asked with energy

"are you free tomorrow?" kenma answered, making hinata excited, "oh yes, why?" you can hear the excitement on Hinata's voice while asking, "wanna hang out?" kenma said making hinata put a wide smile on his face, "y-yeah sure!" hinata answered trying to calm himself down

kenma told hinata that he'll go back to the states that made hinata sad

they talked for a bit when someone called kenma from the background, it's kuroo, making kenma say his goodbye's 

_he really just like him, huh?_ hinata's joy fadded away from the thought

kegayama's call made hinata snap back to reality

 _who was he talking to, he looked sad_ kageyama thought

"hey, come on don't look gloomy, I can set for you today all you want" kageyama said not wanting to see the person who is involve with is sad, hinata just put a small smile in his face before saying "let's go" gloomy

"who is it?" Kageyama asked because of curiosity, he can't hold it back, "oh it's kenma" hinata just answered shortly making kageyama look at him, "you still like him" kageyama asked with a concerned voice, hinata didn't answer the question, instead he also asks a question, "what does kenma-san see at kuroo-san that he doesn't at me " hinata said quietly but loud enough for kageyama to hear

_what does **hinata** see at kenma-san that he doesn't at me_

* * *

_February 14 (Saturday)_

_11_ : _00 am_

_'Shoyo I heard you're already there, I'm on my way',_ Hinata thought about the last messages kenma sent to him before the incident happened, he arrived at the hospital Kuroo sent to him

"what happened? where is he?" hinata asked worriedly, "I was supposed to drop him off to the park you guys we’re supposed to meet but alisa called me, so I said yes and let him go on his own, it’s my fault”, kuroo answered looking down

“damn right it’s your fault, you fucking ditched your bestfriend and your lover for five years for a fucking girl who you just almost met!” hinata said screaming infront of kuroo’s face, leaving kuroo speechless

“k-kenma _loves me?”_ kuroo said whispering not loud enough for hinata to hear

Kageyama we’re there, he witnessed how hinata defended kenma, how he curse for kenma, how he loves kenma.

_he must’ve love him so fucking much, it hurts._

Kageyama heard the news about kenma so he rushed to the hospital they said he was in, knowing that the boy he was inlove with will be so worried

”hey, hey calm down” kageyama said with a soft voice, approaching the triggered older, trying to comfort him, “k-kageyama” hinata’s face soften, running towards kageyama

hinata need’s kageyama, but he chooses to love kenma

”come on, he’ll be alright” the younger said while patting hinata's head, trying to comfort him

"hey..?" kuroo said hesitating to tell hinata or not, "the doctor's said he damaged his head, he needed a surgery..amnesia is possible for an effect of the crash" kuroo said almost whispering at the last part, while holding his breathe, knowing hinata would scold him once again, "oh o-ok" hinata just replied, voice cracking, he didn't utter more words he just lay his head down in Kageyama's shoulder, making kuroo shock and think about what hinata shouted

_"your lover for five years" ,_ hinata's words haunt him

 _does kenma really like me? no, does he love me? fuck._ kuroo cursed remembering what happened last year, 

\--

 _"kuroo, come over"_ kenma texted kuroo, _"sorry I'm busy"_ kuroo replied making kenma just flop on his bed, going to sleep, Kuroo's not busy, physically, he was busy thinking on how to confess to kenma, he wanted to be more than bestfriends.

 _okay, today's the day_ , kuroo thought as he slap himself to stop being a scaredy cat and just confess already, today is Kenma's birthday October 16, " _kuroo I can't come over, I need to go to shoyo's house he texted me we should hang out"_ Kenma's message broke his heart into million pieces, _maybe he_ _don't want to be more than friend's, I need to respect that, Kuroo Tetsurō, move on and get a girl_ , kuroo said trying to stop his tears from flowing

 _they're not together but it looks like it_ , kuroo glance at kenma and hinata playing

\--

all this time he haven't move on, he's just distracting himself

on the other hand, kageyama looked at hinata, the oranged hair boy has puffy eyes, making kageyama once again realise how hinata loves kenma, making him tear up a little

"h-he'll remember me right?" hinata broke the silence, making Kageyama focus on him once again, their eyes met, hinata's sad eyes were not to hard to not notice, "he will remember you come on, who will forget you, be positive" kageyama replied with a soft voice, making hinata form a little smile on his mouth 

_do I need to be on a car crash for him to care for me?_ , kageyama thought.

hinata stands alarming kageyama, "where are you going?" kageyama asked directly, "I wanna wait outside the surgery room" hinata answered lowering his head, kageyama pulled him back on the chair, "no, wait here" kageyama said looking at hinata making hinata just sit with him

"hold me while you wait", kageyama added while wearing a fake smile, trying to comfort the worrying older boy, "why?" hinata looked at him while holding his arms, making kageyama look at him with a questioning face, "why are you being so nice?" hinata added making Kageyama's eyes widen at the sudden question, "because that's what friend's do?" kageyama replied, hinata rests his head on Kageyama's shoulder, satisfied with his answer

_I never considered hinata as my friend, because i always wanted more than it, i swear to love him all my life._

the doctor's arrived with kenma on a wheelchair, "he may forget something or someone, please don't force him to remember if he didn't remember" the doctor's said while carefully pushing kenma to the three boy's, making the three stand up

kuroo was the first one kenma saw, making him smile a little, but the smile stop, a lady like figure cam running towards the love of his life, a white haired sexy woman, in short in Kenma's eyes, heather. 

"babe!" a girl called while running toward's kuroo, _babe? oh maybe she finally answered him,_ kenma thought, hearts breaking in a million pieces, he looked at kuroo, "no, its a misunderstanding she's no-" kuroo was cut off over Kenma's sudden word's, "I"m sorry, who are you?" Kenma's eye's shut off because of his sudden decision of "forgetting" kuroo, making all four of them look at kenma, "oh shoyo you're here" kenma said while turning his head onto hinata and kageyama, "you remembered me?" hinata's eyes widen in shock and relieved at the same time

"why would I forget the love of my life" kenma answered making the four shock once again, "but you love ku-" hinata's word's cut off by kuroo squeezing his hands, hinata understands his signal, "and shoyo don't think I forgot" kenma added making all of them look back at him, "Happy Valentines, will you be my boyfriend" kenma said while pulling out a broken roses ou of his pocket

 _no, please don't accept this hinata, please don't leave me_. Kageyama thought looking at hinata with tears forming on his eyes 

"y-yes of course" hinata said happily, "may I?" hinata said looking at the nurse who is holding Kenma's wheelchair, the nurse nodded then head out of the waiting room

hinata placed his hands on the wheelchair handle and pushing it out of the room, "ya'll can go home now" hinata said to the two who were speechless, kuroo and kageyama just stand there in shook, kuroo was forced to go on a date with Alisa and kageyama just headed home

"why did you do that?" hinata said stopping at the park, making kenma look at him, "come on, you can't just forget someone who was your childhood best friend and the real guy you were involve with" hinata added making kenma shook but eventually knowing that hinata would know that so answered honestly, "I need to leave tomorrow, I should forget about him anyways" Kenma's answer is what hinata was expecting so hinata just hummed in response

\--

"are you sure you're going to leave today?" hinata questioned kenma worriedly, "yes shoyo, I told you I'm fine" kenma answered waving to hinata, "fine, goodbye, I'll miss you" hinata waved his final goodbye, "I'll make sure to call you" kenma said, waving and stepping foot at the airplain

kenma was placed in the window seat, _Kuroo Tetsurō, let's never see each other again,_ kenma said whispering, looking at the beauty of Tokyo while taking off.

hinata headed home, ready to call kageyama to hang out and tell him it was just an act

\--

_ring ring ring ring ring_

it has been five rings, kageyama still haven't pick up yet, _is he mad at me?_ , hinata thought, worrying he headed to Kageyama's home to bring some milk 

when he arrived a lot of people were there, _oh maybe they're having a party so he couldn't pick up his phone_ , hinata thought

hinata headed straight at the Kageyama's home main door when a reporter pointed at him and the cameraman looked and place the camera at hinata's direction, leaving hinata just shocked, "oh look it's the spiker, he's Tobio's partner and they pull off their quick attack" the reporter said looking at the camera, making hinata just smile and nods

"so hinata shoyo is it?" the reporter look at hinata making the boy nod again, "what are your thought of the sudden death of your partner?" the reporter said making hinata's eye widen "w-what?" hinata asked still in shocked about what he heard, making sure he heard it right, the reporter was about to speak when miwa pulled hinata out of the crowd

"h-he's gone" Kageyama's sister uttered shaking while holding hinata's hands, "what no, he was just with me yesterday!" hinata said in denial, making miwa sob once again, she handed a letter labeled as "do not read if you're not shoyo", miwa left the note on hinata's hands while heading toward's the door to control the crowd outside their house

hinata opened the letter, he can clearly see the dry tears at the note, he sobbed as soon as he saw the first line, he decided to read it all out loud 

_hey? you and kenma must've been happy, im sorry to but in ,_ _in_ _whatever you guys had planned today, you know shoyo? I know you can fly higher, its just sad to say that im not going to witness all that anymore, I don't have time to write more stuff, I can't write all the things in my mind right now, as much as I want to see you fly higher, I want to end the pain, you know it really hurts to see you everyday happy talking to him, but I don't wanna be selfish, be happy with Kenma-san shoyo, I just want to tell you that you saved my life about two years ago, everyone left me, you stayed, so thank you for that, and now you met the love of your life, you made me stayed longer than I plan, shoyo. Congratulation to you, the boy I used to be inlove with._

_The moon is beautiful, isn't it?_

**_xx_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like not so good but I tried my best ig, hope ya'll enjoy


End file.
